xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
A Model Top Model
A Model Top Model is the seventh (thirty-seventh (eleventh) on Fox Kids) episode of the animated series, The Magician. Plot It's just after midnight when a car arrives at Fred Barskin's villa, it's Zelda a super model. She thinks her contract is up, and wants to leave. But Barskin made her contract that extents her contract unlimited. Yet, Zelda still wants to leave, but she tried, she gets stopped by Barskin's henchman who brings her back to the villa. Later, in Ace's room at the Ring Theater, Cosmo tries to hypnotize Ace, it failed. He wants Ace to show him the trick behind hypnotizing anyone. They prepare for the show, Cosmo notices that is in the audience (since he admires her). Professor Braun informs Zelda that she is now working for the Universal Beauty Institute (U.B.I.) Zelda refuses to sign the contract because she wants to leave the model business. The show starts, Ace asks for a volunteer and Zelda goes to the stage. Barskin tries to stop her but Ace stops him. When Ace asked what of animal she would like to be, she choose an eagle. Ace uses his magic to transform her into an eagle. While distracting the audience, Ace checks Cosmo how the situation is doing on backstage. Cosmo confirms everything is OK, but then Zelda grabs the remote of the elevator system. As Ace tries change back Zelda to human, Cosmo chases after her. Ace creates a habitat for the eagle then four doves in order buy time. When Barskin's henchman shows up underground and cut off Zelda's path, she goes to Cosmo for help, and together they show up on stage again. At a party after wards, Barskin and his henchman shows up. Cosmo is held at gunpoint, taking Zelda away. Ace distracts the bad guys and both Cosmo and Zelda gets away. They go to the Magic Rider and take off. Ace commandeers a car from two elderly ladies following the Rider. Cosmo has trouble controlling the Rider. They meet up with Ace. Swapping cars without the bad guys noticing, Cosmo and Zelda got away. Barskin finds Zelda's notebook with the address of where she hid her motor bike. Zelda gives Cosmo her keys to take of her things while she visits her parents since she hasn't them in over three years. But Barskin gets to her first before she can get of town. Later, Duc announces that Zelda is back in town to sign her contract with UBI. Cosmo expects her to call him soon, but Ace suspects somethings wrong. He goes to the UBI, where he finds Zelda. She is unresponsive and doesn't recognize him. Suddenly, Braun and Barskin arrive. Ace disguises himself as a mannequin. Ace learns that the Zelda he was talking to was a clone, he then follows Braun to the UBI clinic. While following Ace calls Cosmo. Because of an accident caused by Braun, Cosmo arrives there first. Cosmo is caught by Braun and orders a guard to neutralize him. The guard however is really Ace. Braun goes into a lab, where the real Zelda is kept prisoner. Braun plans to destroy Zelda's beauty with a machine. He also plan to use the Zelda clone to sign the UBI contract. Characters 'Main' * Ace Cooper * Cosmo 'Supporting' * Duc Paparazzo * Zelda 'Villains' * Black Jack * Spade and Diamond * Fred Barskin * Braun Category:Episodes Category:The Magician episodes